Peanut Otter's Disco/You've Been Warned, Bros.
(Fandom original series logo appears) (Theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by: Pb&jotterisnumber1 Developed by: KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Timebomb192potato (The episode starts with the Nostalgia Critic on YouTube, looking up the theme song to Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! for his upcoming review of the said cartoon.) Nostalgia Critic: A-ha! Lemme take a good listen at this... (He clicks the link to a video of the S&SDGaC theme song. The video plays) Nostalgia Critic: YOW! MY EARS ARE F ING SUFFERING FROM THIS ANNOYANCE! (screams) (Mark and the other members of Devo notice this) Mark: Gentlemen, I was involved in the song you're hearing. I'll be back in a while. (Mark goes to the Nostalgia Critic) Mark: Pause. (The Nostalgia Critic reluctantly pauses) Mark: I feel sorry that you didn't like the song. I actually sang it. Nostalgia Critic: Of course I don't like it--Wait, you sang it? Mark: No kidding. I can remember being in the studio, having to sing the theme song to that incarnation of Scooby-Doo. And for the record, I felt the anger rising through me over halfway through recording. Nostalgia Critic: So does that imply you regret singing it? Mark: Kinda. (The Nostalgia Critic scrolls to the comments section, seeing a comment reading "This song is an obvious rip-off of One Fine Day by The Offspring. Heck, MrEnter proved it in his top 20 worst cartoon theme songs list.") Nostalgia Critic: Is that kid right? Let's listen to One Fine Day. (The Nostalgia Critic searches YouTube for The Offspring's One Fine Day and clicks a link to a video of it. The video plays.) (A timecard reading "After the song..." Is shown.) Mark: I knew I had to sing a sound-alike! Nostalgia Critic: Looks like that user was right all along, and so was MrEnter, whom that user said. I'm shocked that WB hasn't been sued for plagiarizing this song. Mark: Well, if Warner Bros. hasn't been sued for over a decade since the song was made, we might as well start sending out the lawsuit ourselves. Nostalgia Critic: Good idea! (Peanut and Jontron walk by the two) Peanut: What are you two doing? Mark: We just listened to two songs, one that I had to sing, and we could easily put our fingers on the similarities. Nostalgia Critic: Listen, and you'll notice. (Mark plays a part of the S&SDGaC theme song) (Then, the Nostalgia Critic plays a part of The Offspring's "One Fine Day") Mark: There you have it. They sound near-identical. Nostalgia Critic: Which proves the conclusion that Warner Bros. legitimately stole "One Fine Day"'s melody. Jontron: Jesus Christ! It's clear to us now. Peanut: Yeah. Nostalgia Critic: Thus, we have the ultimate solution: Get The Offspring to help sue Warner Bros. Mark: And while we're at it, WB owes me an apology for making me sing the rip-off! Orphie: (offscreen) Did somebody say sue? (Orphie arrives on the scene dressed as a lawyer) Peanut: Orphie! Orphie: I'm a law expert, so allow me to partake in this course of action you're doing. Nostalgia Critic: Thanks for joining us, Orphie. Right now, let's contact The Offspring via Twitter. (The Nostalgia Critic goes onto his Twitter account and sends a Tweet to the Offspring's Twitter account.) Nostalgia Critic: There we go. The band should respond in a few moments. Brian: Wow, this is the most pointless episode ever. (Fourth wall visibly cracks) Peanut: No Brian, don't break the fourth wall! (Fourth wall cracks again) Peanut: God damnit. Jontron: GET YOUR F ING NOSE OUT OF BRIAN'S BUSINESS! Peanut: But he-- Jontron: Shut up! We need the The Offspring! Brian: No, you don't! Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Transcript Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki